


I'm every cliche but I simply do it best

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fourth of July, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки говорил Стиву, что салют на 4 июля - для него. Стив никогда не верил, но при звуках этих слов сердце в груди каждый раз начинало биться сильнее и дышать становилось трудно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm every cliche but I simply do it best

В день, когда Стиву исполнилось шесть лет, поздно вечером Баки залез в его комнату через окно.  
  
-Ты что здесь делаешь? А если мама услышит? А что твои родители...  
\- Тише, Стиви. Я-то бесшумен как мышь, а вот ты сейчас всех перебудишь, - Баки сверкнул самой ослепительно улыбкой из своего арсенала. Той, которая позволяла ему выходить сухим из воды, если в дело было замешаны женщины старше пятидесяти, и которая только раззадоривала мальчишек из соседних районов. - Я принес немного яблочного пирога, будешь?  
  
Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, а потом закрыл его и просто молча кивнул.   
  
Баки сидел на подоконнике, Стив стоял рядом, и они отщипывали по кусочку от пирога. Крошки были везде, но даже Стив не обращал на них никакого внимания, потому что это был лучший день рождения в его жизни. Конечно же, с мамой было весело, но Баки - его первый настоящий друг, и провести с ним праздничный вечер было само по себе подарком.  
  
Они болтали обо всем на свете и тихо смеялись, пока их не прервал салют. Стив помнил, что такое уже бывало в его день рождения, и помнил о каком-то празднике, который был в тот же день. Было немного обидно делить его с кучей других людей, которые отмечали что-то не совсем еще для Стива понятное, но такова уж жизнь.  
  
Когда салют закончился, Баки наклонился к правому уху Стива и прошептал: "Это в твою честь такой фейерверк". Стив хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Он не маленький, чтобы верить в сказки, всего на год младше Баки. Он даже в Санта Клауса уже не верил, а просто притворялся, чтобы сделать маме приятное.  
  
Следующим утром за завтраком он молчал и только улыбался. Наконец мама спросила:  
\- Как тебе спалось? Кажется, хорошо.  
\- Ага. - Стив помолчал немного. - Представляешь, Баки сказал, что салют вчера был специально для меня.  
  
Он хотел добавить, что Баки считает его совсем ребенком, но не успел:  
\- Конечно, в твою честь, милый.  
И Стив промолчал. Как будто сговорились. Ну и ладно, он подыграет. Не так уж это и важно. Тем более, что Стив был не очень уверен насчет того, другого праздника.  
  
Баки повторял эту фразу ему еще не однажды. Уже в форме такой традиционной шутки. И каждый раз у Стива начинали гореть щеки, то ли от смущения, то ли от стыда за Баки с его заезженной шуткой, хотя никто, кроме Стива ее не слышал.  
  
\- Баки, да перестань ты уже, - весело смеясь, пятнадцатилетний Стив оттолкнул Баки, когда тот опять начал шептать ему на ухо про салют.  
\- Но это же чистая правда, - Баки сделал невинное лицо, а потом почти посерьезнел. - Я не шучу. Он, и правда, для тебя. Ты можешь делить его со всем городом, да что там, со всей страной, но он _для тебя_.   
\- Баки, ты сам уже запутался в словах, а теперь еще и меня хочешь запутать. Как он может быть в честь Дня Независимости, но для меня?  
\- _И_ для тебя.  
\- Да какая разница! "И", "но" - не важно, - замахал руками Стив, когда Баки полез его щекотать.  
\- А такая, дубина ты еловая, что тебе дали целый салют на день рождения, а ты его не считаешь своим подарком! Это, ну, как если бы, на каждый мой день рождения была радуга. Она была бы для всех, но и для меня тоже, понимаешь? А то у меня в этот день то грязь, то муть, то слякоть, то дождь. А у тебя сплошные звезды в небесах. Радоваться надо, а не отнекиваться: твоё, не твоё. Дают, так бери.  
\- Ладно, ты меня уговорил. Буду считать, что салют - для меня.  
  
Стив сложил руки на груди и всем своим видом показывал, что не будет он так считать. Но в груди что-то сладко тянуло от этих слов Баки, потому что он почти понял, что тот имеет в виду. Действительно, почему бы салюту не быть для всей страны и для него лично тоже?


End file.
